


Wizard King

by electronicinkpot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronicinkpot/pseuds/electronicinkpot
Summary: Inspired by the "Start With This" podcast's assignment of working on a project for an hour a day and then uploading whatever you've done regardless of whether it's good or not.The kingdom of Suis, born from the ashes of the Great War. In a land rife with the horrors of evil - monsters of dark carnage- human were prey. One day, a gold beacon of hope came forth: the Wizard King. He was the pinnacle of light and good. He drove back the monsters and raised the human race out of the age of darkness and into prosperity. Unfortunately, the monsters would not be kept down. Shortly after his ascension, the Wizard King sacrificed himself to save the world. The death of the young Wizard King sent grief throughout the kingdom, but his memory still lives on, serving as an inspiration for the young Wizards of this world.Teo is a young man from the countryside. In a world of magic users, there is not much scope for someone born without. He knows that he will one of those who never go to the Wizard’s Academy.  All he wants is to fulfil his duty to his parents and marry someone. This becomes needlessly difficult when he finds himself possessed by the ghost of the Wizard King himself.





	1. Prologue

_The room was in utter disarray - an abstract painting of spilt fruits and toppled chairs, scattered across the red carpet. There were two bodies on separate ends of the room. Dead. _

_The door creaked open. Ander turned slightly. His breath scraped against his ribcage, his hair was damp with sweat. He gripped the handle of his sword tighter. A figure stepped into the room. Ander closed his eyes and huffed a dry, exhausted laugh. ___


	2. Chapter 1

The sound of chickens babbled a little too loudly from outside the window. Teo tried very hard to keep his eyes focused on the flower vase perched on the table next to the couch opposite from him. The vase was snowy porcelain with soft blue markings. It held fresh, pink flowers from the riverside. If he dragged his attention away from the vase, however, he would be met with a silence so thick it was suffocating. As it was, Teo could feel the hard tension in his father sitting next to him. His father, with his close-cropped militant beard, was staring very hard at the window above the couch opposite from him. His mother, on the other end of his father, was the only one who looked at their guests who, incidentally, were on the couch opposite from her.  
Teo, having looked away for long enough to forget why he had done so in the first place, swung his gaze to the guests. He began to fidget immediately.  
There were three of them, almost a perfect parallel to Teo and his family. Except that the parents flanked the child. And the child was kitted out in the startling silver of the Wizard’s Academy Armour. To call her a child would be a bit incorrect. Like Teo, she was right on the cusp of adulthood. Unlike Teo, she was in the Wizard Academy. Thus, the crux of the problem.  
Her eyes were a startling green and, at that moment, were unimpressed as they met Teo’s.  
“I assure you,” said his father, at length, “we will not spare any expense on the wedding.”  
“If the wedding is to take place,” said Erina’s mother.  
Teo’s father visibly deflated. “If the wedding is to take place.”  
They were seated in the nice sitting room. The two opposing couches were soft, pink velvet. The walls were soft baby blue. There were woven lace doilies on every flat surface available.  
Teo sat well - feet crossed at the heels, hands clasped loosely, hair gently curled - he had a lot of practice at this. One must be pleasant to look at, but unobtrusive.  
“Look,” said Erina’s father. “Your son is lovely, but our Erina is not a common Wizard.”  
At this, Erina tilted her head up like a proud pony.  
“She has a lot of power in her and one day she will be something great. Surely you understand, that if she is to be a notable public figure, she cannot be married to ...” His eyes flicked to Teo and then retreated immediately.  
It was usual amongst the lowborn of the kingdom for children to sometimes be born without magic. The custom was then to marry them to a Wizard so that they could be provided for.

“Mathias,” said Teo’s mother, “Our families have been friends for years-”  
The three guests stood in perfect unison.  
“Teo,” his father said, wearily, “see them out.”

Teo did not return to the house. He stood in the cold, wet air of early morning and stared out at the pastel green of the meadows. His legs had moved of their own accord, slipping through the long grasses, ground soft beneath his sandalled feet, until he found himself cresting a small hill. His parents would be expecting his return, but he couldn’t bring himself to turn around. 

It hurt, he realised. Something sharp and brutal and strangely metallic - a blow across his face. This wasn't the first rejected proposal. Just last week, the Valdi’s had politely declined, claiming their son was not ready for marriage. He was focusing on his studies, they said. Then, yesterday, his betrothal to Clauda was announced. She was a pretty girl from their village, smart as a fox and brilliant at weaving the intricate mats that were unique to the village. One could blame it on a sudden love-affair, her light having outshone the pull of academic pursuits. Unfortunately, this wasn’t true. Clauda, on account of an incident involving a pig and a raft, had been sent to live with her grandmother. She and her beloved had never met.  
She was also magicless. The size of her family’s land was the same as Teo’s. The conclusion was simple: Teo had nothing to offer as a spouse. He wasn’t useless. But, in exchange for the stability and economic benefits provided by a Wizard, a person with no magic really had to justify the union.Teo had been cultivated into absolute perfection. He was polite, demure, eager to please and very capable when to came to milking cows. But, ultimately, he was talentless. Uninteresting. 

He leaned against the sturdy wooden fence that enclosed the meadow. From his position atop the hill, he had a clear view of the road leading straight through the village centre. Teo propped his chin on his palm and gazed down. Like silvery fish gliding through a stream, students of the Wizard’s Academy could be seen. These were older students, from last year and the ones before. The newest initiates were bustling around them. They would be leaving over the next few days, journeying to the capital where the academy sat, like a cluster of precious crystals. Teo had never seen it, but his mother told him stories. Stories of an academy like a sprawling city and less like the blocky buildings of the general education schools that he had spent most of his years at. Had he been born with magic, this would be the age he would be allowed to enter the academy. His mother had studied in the art of design. She used her magic, clean and precise, to plan out structures. Not quite at the level of the gorgeous archways that were native to the more built-up areas, but Teo still thought her designs were beautiful. When he was younger, he used to sit at the kitchen table and watch her. She wouldn't let him touch so he would rest his chin on the tabletop and stare at the miniature models of buildings and bridges that seemed to be woven from strands of glass.


End file.
